


Doki Doki Remix Party short stories

by ChocoRobot



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Doki Doki Remix Party (Game), Other, post ddrp, self indulgent shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoRobot/pseuds/ChocoRobot
Summary: Short stories after the game Doki Doki Remix Party, so we recommend playing it before reading it (they can be read as stand-alone tho).Link to the game inside!
Relationships: Commander Meouch/reader, Doctor Sung/Reader, Havve Hogan/Reader, Lord Phobos/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Three ounces of trouble

**Author's Note:**

> As well as the disclaimer in the game itself, this is about the characters of TWRP, not the people playing as them.
> 
> The game can be found [here](https://twitter.com/tinytuba42/status/1212406845702209536)
> 
> Chapters:  
> 1\. Three ounces of trouble (Meouch)  
> 2\. Anywhere the sun shines down on me (Sung)  
> 3\. No need to say a word (Phobos)  
> 4\. You light the spark in me (Havve)

“Look, man, I don’t wanna fight with you,” Meouch said.

It was much easier said than done.

That drunk asshole punched him anyway. Meouch didn’t want to get into any fight, he just wanted to get a drink with his friends that night and that was all. He had been ready to leave when that asshole in the alley behind the bar thought it was a good idea to get into a fight with him. It wasn’t his fault he had a resting bitch face.

Good thing the bar owners called the cops early before kicking the asshole out; if not, he would’ve been in real trouble. It was a Friday night and lots of people saw him talking to the dude before getting punched. His university wasn’t far from there, and rumors about fights and shit like these spread like wildfire.

He was tired, it was 2 am, the alcohol quickly fading out after the mess, his face hurt, and a light rain started just as he got out of the fight. He just wanted to go home and rest.

Grunting, he put his hands inside his pockets. He had to be careful to not get into another mess. He knew he was intimidating, but it wasn’t as some rumors would say. He just always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Talking about having the worst timing. A small noise suddenly came from one of the alleys. Maybe a rat or something? He wasn’t risking getting bitten by some kind of trash rat or raccoon, better leave it alone. The only thing he needed today was rushing to the ER at this time of night.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about it, even blocks away. It sounded too small to be a raccoon, and the noise too prolonged to be a rat. Cussing to himself, he found his feet already tracing the blocks back to the alley.

Ah, as he thought. It was a cat. A fucking cat. The smallest fucking cat in the universe. It seemed to be in a pretty bad shape, its fur dirty, and it was trying to find a way out between all the trash.

Okay, he told himself, he was just going to help the cat out and go home, that’s it. And he did. He stayed a few minutes with it until it found some trash to eat, but he couldn’t stay more. He already had a pretty shitty night, that was enough.

He was already on his way back when he heard a noise behind him. Quickly, he turned around, to the direction of the alley. There was now a large dog, barking at the direction where he left the cat, and the dog’s owner laughing at something on his phone.

He didn’t want to get into another fight tonight, so he just yelled a “Hey!” and the dog owner looked up and got his dog away without really minding the situation in hand.

God, he hoped it wasn’t too late for the kitty. He went back to the alley to check and saw it with its fur sticking out, scared and tense. He couldn't leave it like this, in this alley, when fucking dogs like those could get it as a late night snack easily.

Ugh, he couldn’t believe what we were about to do. He got the kitty carefully into his arms. The kitty didn’t have much strength so it was easy to move it without much problem aside from a few scratches.

He somehow got a taxi, trying to hide the kitty inside his jacket so the driver couldn't notice, and searched for a vet open at that time of night. It wasn’t going to be cheap but he couldn’t leave that kitty to die in the alley.

After the visit to the vet, they gave the kitty a few shots and medicine, and told him to do a check up in two weeks. While he was there, Meouch got him a bed, food, and toys, just in case. He didn’t know how long he would be taking care of the kitty, but just in case, he wanted him to be as comfortable as he could.

On the way back home, he couldn’t stop thinking how much of a bad idea this was. He never had a cat before, even less one from the streets who also needed medicine. He was so fucked.

He didn’t want to leave him alone too much though, so he tried to be as quick as possible to go to class and back home. The first few days were the trickiest ones, since the kitty had the habit of sleeping in really small places where Meouch couldn’t find him, or was a mess to give him the medicine being that small. Also loved to bite his socks more than the toy he bought specially for him. What a jackass. But a cute one at least.

But the next few days didn’t get any easier either, once reality started to kick in. He had projects to do and rehearsals, so taking care of a kitty wasn’t as easy as it seemed.

Wednesdays were rough with back to back classes and rehearsal running late into the evening. Luckily, he still had enough time to run home and feed the kitty at lunch and get his medicine on time even those days.

Meouch got home that night absolutely exhausted. He opened the door and did not see the small beast around, much to his surprise.

He closed the door and looked around. “Kitty?” he called, looking in the usual hiding spots.

Nothing.

Oh, no, he was getting kinda panicked. Calm down, he told himself, the lil bastard hid all the time, that was nothing new.

Still, the kitty depended on him. Shit.

He searched the kitchen and living room to no avail. Finally, he went into his bedroom, only to see the kitty fast asleep on his pillow.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Okay, kitty, you gotta move now. I’m taking that, you’re not allowed on the bed yet, you’re still gross.”

Of course, the kitty just yawned cutely and snuggled more on his spot.

“Come on, kitty, I’m tired.” Meouch sat on the bed and nudged him. “Please, move. I don’t wanna bother you, I just wanna sleep.”

But the kitty had other ideas. He got up from his nap spot and over Meouch’s chest, slowly kneading into his t-shirt.

“Fucking dude, stop that, it hurts”.

Oh my god, was it really a good idea, this cat? He just wanted to sleep.

“Get your asshole out of my face, asshole. Here.”

He put the kitty beside him on the bed, but not content with the situation, the cat went back to him, this time on the pillow. And he stayed there, inches away from Meouch’s face. Good thing he wasn’t allergic to cats, if not he would be already dead.

The kitty was so close to his face, and the purr was so loud beside his ears. Worst thing was, he couldn’t help but pet him. He was so damn cute, and when the purring finished, he knew the kitty was now asleep.

Welp, this was his life now. If he wasn’t going to die because of kitty suffocation, he was going to die from cuteness. Meouch was starting to think that maybe it was worth it. Keyword maybe. God, why did he have the cutest and most asshole cat in the universe?

Weeks passed and he still couldn’t believe the kitty was still with him. Meouch was starting to warm up to him and the kitty didn't seem to mind all the pets, comfy beds to sleep in, and maybe some extra food every so often. So yeah, he finally accepted he liked taking care of the kitty and it was cute, what about it?

And talking about cute.

“Is that my hoodie?” he asked.

It was a rainy day, the sound of the heavy drops could be heard on the roof, and they were being as lazy as they could. Lately they’ve been spending more time together than not.

They handed him a cup of tea from the kitchen while they joined him on the couch.

“Now it’s _our_ hoodie, and yes. And answer my question, shouldn’t we get the kitty a name? You’ve had him for a while now.”

“I dunno, I kind of like calling him Little Bastard,” Meouch said with a smirk. “I think it fits him.”

“We’re not calling the kitty that. He is a bastard, but that doesn’t mean that should be his name, be nice. How about...Fluffy?”

Meouch shook his head. “Too cutesy. How about Jazz? We do love jazz.”

“Yeah, we do, and that’s exactly why we can’t name him like that. We wouldn’t know if we talk about jazz or the kitty. Jitterbug?”

“No, too much like that Wham! song. It’ll be forever stuck in our heads.”

“Lil Sebastian? It has the Lil factor you wanted for Bastard, and it would be like the Parks and Rec horse.”

“Yeah, but you always cry with those eps, maybe we should avoid that.” The kitty was now playing with Meouch’s hoodie sleeve.

Gah, who knew this would be so difficult??

Just then, the kitty chose to get up and sharpen his claws on the end of the couch, as he wasn’t getting enough attention from the whole conversation.

Meouch quickly sat straight up and picked up the little fluff ball. “Kitty, you stop that!”

They suddenly looked directly to Meouch, like they did when they got something brilliant in mind. “And what about Kitty?”

“What about him?”

“The name. Kitty. We could call him that,” they said, as the kitty started to yawn, seemily tired from the peak energy earlier. “I mean like, we could make his name official, but since we already call him that a lot, I think it kind fits him now.”

“Hmm...you know, I think you’re right. Kitty it is.”

And as he knew it was called, the kitty now named Kitty meowed on agreement in the cutest fucking way and got between his owners to nap.

Just when Meouch was about to get the remote control to put on some Netflix, the other followed Kitty's example and snuggled into Meouch so their head could rest on his chest.

Meouch rolled his eyes with a smile. “Really, you too?”

Fuckers, the two of them. But he couldn’t lie, he loved them.


	2. Anywhere the sun shines down on me

Everyone thought Sung knew how to act in every situation, that no matter how hard it was, he could be his outgoing and self-assured self. That was actually a lie.

Well, he usually was, but not that much when it came to love. Of course, he could write songs about it, but it was a whole other thing to actually experience it.

At first he blamed the Earth traditions of love. In every era and country it was different, and he had to keep up with those times. But then realized he has been analyzing them just in the theoretical sense, instead of also the practical one.

And of course he had to come to that conclusion at the worst of times.

The first time they met was easy to confuse with any other encounter. As every year, he was preparing student council stuff for the freshmen to get their activities and programs in order, helping as much as he could. He was handing out flyers, presenting himself, giving them some info about the classes and curriculums, when suddenly someone approached him.

“Wow ‘Analyzing soundtracks in B-Movies’? Heck yeah, I didn’t know someone else was into it!”

He looked up to the person that just grabbed the flyer. He didn’t expect many people being into it, and never with such enthusiasm.

“Oh, that’s the activity I’m in charge of!” he beamed. “If you have any questions or are interested in participating, fill out this form with just your name and phone number, or just your name if you don’t want to give away that much info!”

“Oh I love this, I just can’t wait!” He could see the honesty in their eyes as they spoke, and it was so magical he couldn't help but want to see them more.

As this new person was filling out the form, Sung couldn't stop looking at them. He didn’t know what it was, or where it came from. Not only from the honesty of the way they spoke, but he felt as if something inside him was different than before, but couldn't figure out why. Well, maybe when they meet up for the activity he could have a few answers to that.

Unless the fact that he wouldn’t be able to, since that person didn’t show up to the activity after all. They must have been busy, Sung thought, as it was close to midterms, but he thought it would be a good change for students to talk about stuff they all had in common for a while before getting back to study and deadlines for projects.

The second time they met went like a rollercoaster. He was still a bit down because that person wasn’t at the activity, even though the activity itself was a success. He was getting back after a meeting at the student council room when suddenly, he heard a big noise coming from one of the music rooms.

That was weird, that room wasn’t booked for that day.

Curious, he peeked into it to see what happened, and he couldn’t believe his luck when he saw it was the person he so wanted to see. He then realized maybe that was why they didn’t show up for the activity. But at the same time they seemed...preoccupied? Sad? Stressed?? Maybe all of them? He wanted to help them, no matter what the reason was.

He was glad when he was allowed to enter and take a seat. He didn’t want to be nosy, but he couldn’t help himself when he saw the project they were working on. He remembered this project from when he was a freshman what seemed like two minutes ago for him.

And after a few pieces of advice, they were there again, those sparkling eyes and head full of ideas and creativity flowing. He wanted to stare at them forever, but realized that wouldn’t be polite to do it, at least not now.

But as he was gazing at them working so hard, he didn’t realize he had scootched towards them subconsciously. They looked up and he panicked a little at how close they suddenly were. He was about to apologize when they jumped up and grabbed their things, babbling thank yous and how they had great ideas now, but look at the time, gotta go!

Maybe he got too close too soon? Oh, no. Was he getting the wrong kind of signals? But they seemed to enjoy the company, he definitely did, and wanted to maybe do it more often another time.

Sung composed himself and managed to say, “Glad I could be of service!” without appearing too frazzled. Then, he had a brilliant idea! He could invite them to the bonfire the student council was planning! He held his breath and was surprised at how relieved he was when they said yes!

Turns out, he couldn’t wait until the bonfire to see them again and kept finding excuses to bump into them in the halls and really anywhere on campus. He couldn’t help it, he was super excited. He hoped he wasn’t being annoying, but they seemed to respond positively. He hadn’t been this happy to just be with anyone in...well, ever.

Thing is, the day at the bonfire, he wanted to tell them more about his feelings, or at least a bit about himself before anything happens. Everything was going so well, but they didn’t seem too sure about the thing with the Cat’s Eye Nebula parties? Maybe he misread the expression, but if he was going to take a step with someone, they had to be sure about that part of him too.

Sung wasn’t going to lie, he was nervous when he didn’t see them right away. Maybe they were running late. Oh no, maybe they were busy again?

His worries faded away when he saw them walking up uncertainly. He beamed and waved them over to introduce them to everyone. The number of people seemed to make their head spin, so he was careful to include them in the conversation as much as possible. He knew what it was like to be alone in a crowd.

As the night wore on, he found himself glancing more and more often over to them. He thought he was being careful, but their eyes locked a few times, and they seemed into it?

He was hoping to be alone with them for a little while, so they headed down the beach together.

After a while of walking, the silence was broken, but in a beautiful way, just like everything was beautiful in that scenery. Them, the sky full of stars, the sea breeze gently caressing their faces. He then talked about space, a few of his experiences, but didn’t want to bore them. After all, he didn’t have a good relationship with boredom and people he loved.

But looking at them, just like that, walking side by side in a comfortable silence, he wanted to talk more, let them know how he felt around them, how the world seemed to stand still whenever they were together. But more importantly, he wanted to know if the feeling was mutual.

He gently moved closer to where they were walking, almost without thinking. He could see them trying to steal looks from him from time to time, but only because he’s been doing the same. Maybe he could try and reach out, just to see what could happen. Maybe this was mutual after all.

But just before doing it, suddenly something brushed his face, obscuring his vision. What was that?! He tried to get rid of it, without knowing what it was, but then they reached out, cupping the thing on their hands.

Ah, just a firefly.

Oh, no, their face was so close to his now, the smallest light coming from the little bug on their hands. Before all of this, the thought of kissing someone didn’t even cross his mind, but right then, with their faces so close, the air filled with possibility, he maybe could if he wanted to. But it didn’t seem right. Not yet.

A couple months after the bonfire and what happened at the picnic, Sung’s heart was still singing. Life was wonderful! They liked Gooby, they liked space and music, they liked him! Things couldn’t be better.

Except…

Except they still hadn’t kissed yet. Not that Sung didn’t want to! He just hadn’t found the right moment. Things had to be perfect. He also didn’t want to go too fast and scare them away, that was literally the last thing he would want.

Don’t get him wrong, though, he could wait a whole millenium for the opportunity to kiss them. In fact, he kinda did, but considering how things were going, he felt this would be a good moment for that kind of thing.

But when. Where. How.

He had so many questions, and he couldn’t find any answers.

He was so lost in thought, he didn’t realize they had stopped and ran right into them. Right. They were on a walk together. He should have been paying more attention.

They looked at him confused. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why the sudden question?” he laughed, trying to hide the panic building inside him.

“Because you didn’t even realize where we are, and you were quiet. You almost never shut up.” Oh, they were right.

He looked around, trying to figure out his surroundings.

“The park where we had that picnic with Gooby,” he said.

“Right! You know, you really surprised me with Gooby back then.” They smiled (gosh, their smile made so many butterflies or maybe even fireflies inside him). “That was such a fun day.”

“It really was.” Ah, he couldn’t stop smiling. “So, what were you thinking?” he asked them. “We didn’t have any picnic with us this time. If you wanted, you should’ve told me, I would gladly do it again!”

“Yeah, but I thought this was my turn to get you a surprise.”

And with that, he saw them lean in, reaching out and pulling him closer for a kiss. A kiss! From them! He couldn't believe what was happening, his head was spinning, but trying to enjoy the moment at the fullest. He couldn't help but smile on the kiss.

“Oh you’re such a dork.” They laughed once the kiss ended.

“I thought for a moment you were going to say you also had a dog! Not a kiss!”

“Not yet, but maybe we could talk about that later.” They said, interlocking their fingers with Sung’s, and his heart couldn’t be more full, not even in a million years.


	3. No need to say a word

Phobos wanted the other to know how he felt about them.

He never was the type to openly talk about his feelings, or even talk at all, but after a few weeks hanging out with them, teaching them guitar and just overall spending time together, he quickly realized it was much more than a teacher/student relationship.

He appreciated the fact that they weren’t expecting a big conversation, and just being in the presence of the other was enough.

People always seemed to want something from him, not knowing boundaries and stepping into his personal space too soon, but somehow it was different with them. Right from the beginning, when he first offered to give them lessons, he saw something else in them. Maybe it was how honest they sounded, and he was glad he was right.

But how could he make them know how much they meant to him. He quickly realized showing how he felt instead of telling them was the best option. So, after thinking and rethinking for the longest time, he got to the conclusion he could do it, something he never has done before in front of others.

Thinking about taking his helmet off in front of them, he was still a little worried. Were they going to freak out? Would they notice how important that simple act was for him? 

Worries faded away when he realized they were in the same position as him, nervous and uncertain, but knew they could trust each other. Resolute in his decision, he nodded. He already had it all planned out. He’d invite them to his home for a lesson and show them his feelings then.

He wasn’t going to lie to himself about how fucking nervous he was, though.

Days later, Phobos was never so glad to be right about his decision. It was the night of the guitar class finals recital and Phobos sat in the back of the auditorium, listening with pride as they played the piece they had worked so hard on for weeks. It wasn’t perfect, but they learned so much in such a short span of time and tried their best. To Phobos, that was what mattered most. 

They stood and bowed after the piece and seemed to be searching for something (or someone) across the auditorium. Phobos gave a little wave and could see their eyes positively light up from across the room. They beamed and walked off stage. Phobos quickly snuck out of the room and headed backstage himself.

He was so proud of them, and wanted to celebrate the special situation with a surprise he has been planning for the last few days.

Phobos waited outside the backstage door, and when they got out he didn’t let them react, he just put his index finger to his mouth signaling to just follow him, smiling even though he didn’t know if the other could see because of the helmet.

He directed them to the parking lot outside, where his motorcycle was, the silence still not broken. They both had their guitars, so the ride to where he was thinking was going to be a little tricky, but manageable, since it wasn’t the first time that happened.

He handed them their helmet and they already knew how to get ready to take off the road, feeling their hands around his sides like it was already natural, but the feeling was still as nice as the first time.

They rode for a while, the night quickly falling as the winter coming just around the corner. He hoped he could get there before it was too late.

Once they got there, and after a bit of trekking, the surprise was almost ready just in time. He still had his guitar on him, as he always did, one hand guiding them through the path, the other holding a picnic basket.

He knew they were curious about what was happening, but they didn’t say anything about it.

They got to the highest part of the place, and he led them to where the trees surrounding the place parted just enough to enjoy the view. 

Once he got sure no one would get to where they were, he took his helmet off and set it down, this time more confident to do so. Then he made sure the other was where he wanted them to be, and as he held both of their hands, looking straight into their eyes, he said:

“Congratulations.”

Everything was so quiet, his voice the only thing breaking the silence.

The falling night colored the sky in every shade from pink to orange to a darker blue. The entire city could be seen from where they were, making all buildings look as tiny and far as they could get.

He could see the other smiling as hard as they could, and he knew he was, too. Happy because they passed their final, and happy because they were there together under those circumstances.

They shared a kiss as the night started to show the first stars.

Picnic blanket, candles and a dinner under the stars, and even a small serenade. As cheesy as it sounded, he was proud of the idea. They seemed surprised and almost teary-eyed at some point, but in a good sense. And if they were happy, he was happy too.


	4. You light the spark in me

A sudden soft noise caused Havve to look over from hanging the holiday lights as part of the community service he was required to do. Someone was just laying face-first in the snow. That did not look comfortable. But neither was that out of nowhere...sensation? inside him. 

It felt like some kind of circuit that was about to blow up, and if that was the case, he was in trouble. His usual mechanic was out of town for the holidays and he wasn’t going to fix anything himself. Even then, he went to help the person who just fell into the snow.

After a slight joke they made, he noticed how cold they looked, and offered to have a coffee together, while ignoring all the signals and reprogramming from his brain. He was a little surprised when they accepted. Most people avoided him at all costs. He had earned his reputation, after all.

But they had hung out with him in the café and they didn’t run away, and they seemed to also enjoy his company. 

Soon enough, he realized that person was something special. When their hands touched, he felt another jolt of something changing inside him, but he brushed it off. Probably just weird static electricity.

Still, he found himself wanting to spend more time with them, and it seemed they wanted to do the same.

After hanging out more, everything inside him was almost normal, but instead of the usual killing thoughts, he found himself wanting to hold the other’s hands, talk about whatever thing they were doing at the time, and the weirdest thing was that instead of killing them...he wanted to protect them?

Humans were unusual creatures, but this one was more unusual than most. And he liked that about them.

He knew they were both on the same page with their feelings. Maybe they were in some kind of grey-ish area in their relationship status and they hadn’t put a name to their relationship yet, but that was all.

He knew how red they got every time his hands touched, the smiles afterwards when they thought he couldn’t see them, or how happy they seemed whenever he mentioned going on a date again.

Havve didn’t know what to think about the situation. Their relationship had advanced to places he couldn’t even believe. But still, he felt like somehow it hadn’t at the same time.

Weeks later he had already taken them to cafés, the movies, the skating rink (the zoo wasn’t an option since his ban after the monkey incident). Everything he could think of, he did, but he felt there was something missing in the relationship.

At first he thought it could be the fact that he’s a cyborg. He wasn’t supposed to feel the kind of things he felt, but he did, so it may be a slightly uncomfortable feeling til his circuits reprogrammed to the situation. It wasn’t easy to do that, though, but he made the effort to do so everytime the situation arose. He wasn’t afraid to go against what he was programmed for, so he scratched that possibility soon enough.

Maybe the plans weren’t romantic enough? Was he doing something wrong? He had re-watched his favorite romcoms and tried so many of those ideas. He stopped just short of holding a boombox outside their window, and that was only because the cops showed up and made him leave before pressing play.

Their first date has been to the theater, and even though he couldn’t keep looking towards them or wanted to hold their hand in every chance he could and, aside from the initial surprise from their part, they seemed to be into it too. But he felt there was still something missing and he didn’t know what.

But, instead of worrying about his side of things, he decided to go with the plans he had for the evening. He invited them to meet him outside the local greenhouse.

He had recently taken up caring for plants as part of his stop-murdering-people therapy and needed more succulents. Greenhouses were full of flowers, and flowers were romantic, right? He had called ahead and the owner opened up after hours especially for him (he wasn’t sure why the owner sounded so frightened on the phone), and so, they would be alone. Romantic setting, just the two of them, flowers...it just seemed right.

He had just finished setting up fairy lights inside just to add a final touch when they arrived. Even though it was winter, the sky was clear, and you could see the stars through the greenhouse glass ceiling.

“Oh wow, when you said you wanted to make up for that night at the theater, I couldn’t have imagined all this.”

He carefully went to where they were standing and took their hand to lead them inside. The soft glow of the lights made them look as lovely as when they first did under the holiday lights when they first met.

He must have been lost in thought because they nudged his shoulder playfully. “So, what’s all this then? Taking a person to an isolated area in the dead of night. Are these for my grave?” They picked up a pot of roses with their free hand and gave him a look.

Ah, yes, their strange, morbid sense of humor. As a former murder-robot, he did appreciate that about them. “Lilies would be more appropriate for that.” They rolled their eyes but still smiled. “Besides, we’re here for these.” He pointed at a row of spiny-looking plants. 

“What are those?” They pointed at a particularly spiky one and grinned. “That one looks kind of like you.”.

“They’re all different kinds of succulents and cacti. Plants that do well in arid climates.” He let go of their hand and picked up one that had cute little pink flowers on top, but the stems looked like they could impale you just by looking at them. “This one is a Crown of Thorns. I’ve been looking for one to add to my garden.”

“You have a garden? How come I’ve never seen it?”

Havve raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never asked.” 

They looked at him funny, grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the next plant. “Well, I’m asking now. What kinds of plants do you have?”

At least they seemed to be getting more comfortable with physical contact. Wasn’t that something partners did? “Here’s one I have. It’s a Holiday Cactus.” It was all viney with slightly larger pink flowers at the tips. He picked one of the flowers and handed it to them. “It reminds me of you.”

They blushed. “Why?”

He turned to look directly at them. 

“They start off spiky, like they want to push you away. They don’t take crap from anyone. They are independent and can handle themselves. But, as you get to know them,” he got closer, interlocking their hands together, “you find that they are as soft and beautiful as the flowers.” 

He watched how their mind was trying to put all the pieces together as he got closer to them.

“May I?” he whispered. Consent was important, but mostly to be sure they were on the same page.

They made the last move, pressing their lips together. Well, their lips to his jaw. Otherwise it would be painful for them, and hurting them was the last thing he wanted.

“I thought you’d never ask,” they said, soft eyes and a big smile on their face.

He gave them a look. “I mean, that’s what couples do, right?” 

"Couples?” Their hands were still interlocked, a mildly confused look on their face.

“Oh my god, you seriously didn’t even notice? All this time?” Havve wanted to facepalm so hard, but didn’t want to stop holding their hands. “I asked you out several times, we’ve been on lots of dates. You thought I did that kind of stuff with anyone?”

They didn’t have a title yet, but he thought that part went without saying.

“You were doing all that on purpose? I thought I was imagining things! Don’t look at me like that, I don’t know!” They tried to hide their embarrassment but Havve could still see the smile on their face.

“Why did I even fall for you if you couldn’t take a hint,” he joked with a smile.

“Aw you fell for me, I thought it was me who fell on you.” They pulled him in again for another kiss.

So that was the missing thing. He was in love with an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This work was written by [ChocoRobot](https://twitter.com/chocoroboto) and [TinyTuba42](https://twitter.com/tinytuba42)


End file.
